csifandomcom-20200225-history
It Happened to Me
It Happened to Me is the sixth episode in season six of . Synopsis A murdered CEO turns out to have been involved in "sploshing" - sensual food consumption. Meanwhile, the CSIs notice that something is troubling Hawkes, who refuses to say what it is. Plot A man lies dead in a crosswalk in the middle of a New York street, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. When the CSIs arrive, Hawkes is surprised to recognize the man, though he doesn’t say anything at the scene. The man’s wallet IDs him as Mark Stafford, the CEO of a small financial firm. Stafford apparently bled to death through his nose and ears, leading the CSIs to suspect he was poisoned. Later in Mac’s office, Hawkes confesses he encountered the man earlier that day working as with a volunteer medical unit in Central Park. A young woman with Stafford called for a medic, but when Hawkes examined the man, he noticed both he and the young woman were tipsy, and dismissed Stafford’s problem as a minor nosebleed–which it seemed to be at the time. Sid examines Stafford’s body and can’t find any evidence of the poison in his system, indicating it was absorbed quickly. He posits that it was ingested orally. He recovers granular trace from Stafford’s shoulder, and a piece of linguine from his inner thigh–under his clothes. Danny recovers prints and hair from the linguine, and learns that Stafford’s company went under recently and he filed for bankruptcy. Mac sends Danny over to Stafford’s apartment. When Adam finds the prints and hair on the linguine all belong to different people, he offers up a theory: Stafford was “sploshing”–experiencing food in a sensual way at a trendy Manhattan locale. Flack and Stella pay a visit to a the restaurant that hosts the sploshing parties, but the hostess says Stafford wasn’t a member of the group. Flack spots Danny across the street in Stafford’s apartment and realizes that Stafford lived nearby. Danny peers through a telescope aimed at the restaurant when Flack calls him, and recovers a bootie in the sparse apartment. Danny gets samples from the liquids in the apartment, and Adam finds the culprit when the orange juice sample ignites when he tests it. Outside, Hawkes’ friend Brian Hamilton approaches him and tosses him an extra set of keys to his place. Hawkes thanks him, and Brian reassures the CSI he’ll get back on his feet. Lindsay is able to identify the powder from Stafford’s shoulder as insect chalk made by a Chinese import company. Danny and Hawkes go over the YouTube videos of the sploshing party, and Hawkes spots the girl Stafford was with in the park on the video drawing something on the window. When he and Danny go to the site, they see an arrow drawn on the window pointing up, and head to the roof, where they find champagne glasses and a charm with a name on it: Tracy. Adam discovers the orange juice in Stafford’s apartment contained Dimethylnitrosamine (DMN), an incredibly potent toxin when ingested. Mac theorizes that after the invite from Tracy, Stafford mixed the orange juice and vodka and brought it over to the roof, where they drank it and hooked up. Lindsay is able to get Tracy’s full name by linking her with the purchase of the insect chalk: Tracy Wallace. Mac, Hawkes and Flack rush to her apartment, but it’s too late: Tracy is lying dead in a pool of water from her overflowing bathtub. Sid confirms Tracy died from the same poison Stafford did, and together he and Danny perform an experiment to determine how long ago the poison was put in Stafford’s orange juice. Comparing the crystallization on the glass, they estimate it was about 48 hours ago. The CSI team discovers there was an open house at Stafford’s apartment, which was up for foreclosure, at that time. Dawn Higgins of RepoLux led a tour of ten people through the apartment, but when Stella looks at the sign-up sheet, she notices an eleventh name: Thelonious Cross. Stella takes the pen Dawn used to have everyone sign in, but finds too many prints on it to isolate just one. Across town, Hawkes is sleeping on his friend Brian’s couch when he’s woken by an unexpected knock at the door at 2am and several police officers burst in and arrest his friend Brian for grand larceny. Flack confronts Hawkes at the police station, but Hawkes denies any knowledge of Brian’s felonious activities–and refuses to elaborate on why he was on Brian’s couch, to Flack or Mac. Stella is able to isolate a print on the pen when she finds a foreign compound on it, identifying John Simmons–a former employee of Stafford’s company who lost his job when Stafford went bankrupt–as Thelonious Cross. Mac, Hawkes and Flack rush to his residence, and Simmons runs, about to jump off the fire escape out of guilt over his actions. Hawkes tries to talk him down, revealing that he too lost everything by trusting a crooked financial advisor. Mac and Hawkes catch Simmons just as he slips. When they return to the precinct, Mac tosses Hawkes his spare keys, telling the CSI he’s got an extra room–and it’s not up for discussion. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Jack Krizmanich as Martin Stafford * Nathalie Walker as Tracy Wallace * Mercedes Masohn as Frankie Tyler * Jessalyn Wanlim as Portia Pryce * Jonathan Chase as Brian Hamilton * Darby Stanchfield as Dawn Higgins * Antal Kalik as Warrant Detective * Nick Chinlund as John Simmons * Rueben Grundy as Super See Also